Sunny
Sunny (サニー Sani) is a talking Sunflower who originated from the Plants vs Zombies Universe. She is a supporting character in the Extended PnF Universe Series and the Future Heroes Series. She is later a main character in her own series, Sunny's Heroic Misadventures. Aside from her minor appearance, she appears in crossover movies of the Cyborg Academy Series before returning as a main character in the Heroes' Ideal Series. Early Life She is one of the plants who participate in the Plant/Zombie War. Similar to the games, she've been to 5 areas of a house, time-travelling, going on a road trip and engaged in an army-like battle. During the war, she met Blovy, a female, pessimistic Blover. The two then became close friends. At one point, she witnessed a male Sunflower killing Sun-shroom's parents with a blaster that deletes their plant essense, thus making them wilt permenantly. Disgusted by his action, the male Sunflower eventually flees as Sunny attempts to pursue him before being stop by the dying Sun-shrooms. Before dying, they told Sunny to take good care of their daughter. After their funeral, Sunny visits Sun-shroom, seeing her crying in her bed. As soon as she comes over, she quickly comforted her, eventually calming her down. Deciding to adopt her as her little sister, she decides not to tell the whole truth about her parents' death, fearing that she would think that all Sunflowers are murderers. One point after the 75th war ended, she is accidentally transported to the Phineas and Ferb Universe, leaving Sun-shroom under Blovy's care. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Future Heroes Series Sunny's Heroic Misadventures Personality Sunny is carefree, adventurous, easygoing and energetic. She gets overly excited when it comes to going to an adventure. She tends to be very happy, due to her carefree nature. She is very risk-taking, as she is not feared of sliding down the top of the hill, even a dangerous one. Prior to SHM, she initially feared monsters; this is toned down as of her current appearance, where she is very brave and determined. She is also shown to have learned kung-fu from her time in Danville. One of her negative sides is that she is very airheaded, which tends to annoy Blovy a lot. When insulted or injured by one of her friends, she instantly gets very irritated and hot-temperish. While being generally energetic and easygoing, she have been showing sign of insecurities on a few occasions. One of the examples is that she think Sun-shroom might hate her if she told her the truth about her parents. She cares for her friends. She mostly cares for her adopted little sister, Sun-shroom. Physical Appearance She is a sunflower. Though unlike the normal Sunflowers or the Sunflowers from the PvZ Games, her face is coloured light brown and her head is circular. Like most Sunflowers, her petals are yellow and has green branch and leaves (leaves act as her hand). She has blue, circular eyes with moving white dots and pink blushed cheeks. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she wears a large red bow with with polka dots behind her head. Powers and Abilities She has the power to give sun, as with the PvZ Games. In the series, however, the sun is used to instantly heal a dead Plant who respawns as Seed Packets. It is later revealed that she can blast a powerful sun-beam from her mouth. This gives her a second Plant Food upgrade. Relationships Background Information *The design of the Sunflowers from the PvZ Game completely redesinged in the Phineas and Ferb Multiverse Storyline with a few additions. Category:Partial Fanon Works Category:PvZ Trio Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters